


To Make Your Heart Remember Me

by kujojongup



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Canon Compliant, Drabble, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, THANKS NINA FOR BLESSING US WITH BANGJAE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oops there's that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujojongup/pseuds/kujojongup
Summary: Yongguk wants to write Youngjae a song. But he sticks with learning one (for now).





	To Make Your Heart Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyanmako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanmako/gifts).



> honestly NO fucking plot or purpose
> 
> i just saw [this wonderful bangjae art](https://twitter.com/_nyanmako/status/983339559965491201) and i had to fucking write it. sue me.

There's something inadvertently special and delicate about moonlight; starlight, the twinkling of the city lights that slowly rise and fade to reveal the lights from space as you drive further out of the city. It's not as abrasive and all-consuming as the light of the sun, which blinds and burns you depending on the season. The lights of dusk are softer and smaller. They twinkle in their own little world rather than force themselves into yours. They're serene, tranquil.

Yongguk is in love with moonlight.

To others, this might not seem true. Youngjae is loud and friendly. When he laughs, his whole body moves and the sound he makes echoes across time seemingly forever. His smile lights up a room like the sun glimmers over ocean water. You feel his presence leak through the cracks in the wall even if he's in the other room. He's toxic, in the best way. Inescapable; abrasive and all-consuming.

But Yongguk has met many suns in his life, and to him, Youngjae is simply the brightest moon of them all.

Behind his own doors, shut tightly, he's quiet and secretive—only teasing touches and a quieter voice than one might expect. When unraveled he reads of philosophies and dreams untold, with insecurities inferred through thin ink and splotches. He sleeps, curled up in a nest of warm blankets and darkness, like he was never meant to be awake.

It makes him happy that no one else sees Youngjae quite like he does. No one else has seen him when he spaces out into sadness, and no one else kisses him out of it. It makes him happy that he's Youngjae's first choice for comfort whenever he gets upset. And no one else gets to see him when he's silently happy, expressing it all with his smile and embrace.

Being an extrovert to rival the others is a tiring thing, and Yongguk gets to see that stripped-down and tranquil Youngjae who, by the end of the day, doesn't want to use as many words to express himself.

Youngjae is moonlight—because he is a reflection of sunlight that dims and calms as time goes on.

And Yongguk is in love with moonlight.

 

~♪

 

Acoustic guitar is slowly becoming more and more familiar to his fingers. Himchan is a good teacher to him—patient and concise. Yongguk feels like he's genuinely making progress, now that he can read and play seamlessly. His fingers remember where they need to be and he's not looking at his guitar constantly to ensure that he's putting them in the right place.

His tongue pokes out of his lip as he practices the strums over and over, like they're choreography. Had he the choice, he would have written his own song, but he wants this to be only the first special moment with his guitar. If he starts with a self-composed tune, he can't upgrade from that. So, he learns a simple song—a special one—and in due time he will create his own as the next big surprise.

Besides, it'd be too much to write and compose on a new instrument when he's also getting the hang of vocals. He's constantly told, by fans and friends, that his voice is soothing and romantic. But he's a rapper—in a group with notoriously talented vocalists, no less. The words 'soothing' and 'romantic' don't mean much. So, he practices.

Over, and over, and over again.

He smiles; the song he chose is too fitting.

Cheesy, yes. Unexpected, also yes. He hopes his English is good enough. He's heard Youngjae practicing lately, and he's more fluent than ever, actually holding conversations and using more complex language.

Yongguk focuses on enunciating each word. There's nothing complicated, thankfully, but he wants Youngjae to be proud of him, too.

The original track flows through his ears, full of harmonies that a one-man show can't do. It will still sound nice, though. He hopes. The simple guitar notes make up for where he's lacking.

He sighs, scratching at his scalp momentarily. If he had a tenor's voice-

No, he shouldn't think like that. But Daehyun and Jongup makes those little 'oo~' sounds come out perfectly, when in his own voice it just sounds awkward.

Well, perfection is unattainable--he realized that a long while ago. It's hard not to smile when he knows that Youngjae will just call it cute and pinch his cheeks, daring to drop the 'hyung' because he knows Yongguk won't mind.

It's not like he's wrong.

The more Yongguk practices, the more the lyrics of the song begin to come true. Though, he can't tell if that makes him happy or frustrated. Maybe a bit of both. Eagerness, he'll call it. To improve, to show off, to master. Eagerness; a happy sense of frustration.

His fingers itch for his notebook, but they stay on the guitar.

_Oo~_

_Oo~_

_Oo~_

...Hey, he might be getting the hang of this 'oo~' thing.

 

~♪

 

A week later, the sun is setting and Youngjae is staying over for the night. It's nice to not have any big promotions for a little while, with minimal practices and a spoonful of sweet, sweet downtime.

Not that Yongguk's been giving himself downtime.

Youngjae, as ethereal as ever in the light of the sunset, sees right through him. Of course he does. It's hard to hide when you're sitting between open curtains. "What's with the dark circles?" he asks, reaching out the gently prod at the innermost part of Yongguk's cheek. "Normally you sleep like a log when we're off. Is something wrong?"

Chuckling, Yongguk unbuttons the first button on his shirt. The look on Youngjae's face is unreadable, but Yongguk's good at deciphering him. "I'm fine," he says, and Youngjae's face darkens. "I have something to show you, wait here."

He ruffles Youngjae's hair as he stands up, able to tell that the _last_ thing Youngjae's thinking is 'I have the patience for that.' But he stays put anyways, curious.

No more than a minute later, Yongguk sits in front of Youngjae, cross-legged with his acoustic guitar. He smiles, taking in the sight of his boyfriend; toussled hair, bare-faced, comfortable in a sweater and shorts that are both too big on him. He cuddles a pillow, too stubborn to let the stuffed bear that Yongguk got him leave the safety of his bedroom.

He's adorable.

"I was learning a song," Yongguk confesses. Confusion darts across Youngjae's face, before it dissolves into a soft smile. "I've been practicing a lot."

"So you were lying when you said you were going to bed?" Youngjae asks, the words accusing but the tone not. His eyes are fond rather than angered. He huffs when Yongguk smiles in response. "Idiot."

"I wanted to perfect it." Yongguk strums a few times, making sure he wasn't off when he tuned them earlier. A blush comes up on his cheeks, and suddenly his heart picks up in nervousness. It's just Youngjae, he tells himself. "Do you mind if I...?"

Youngjae relaxes into the pillow he's clutching, gaze full of love. "Go ahead," he says, quiet enough that his voice cracks from not-whispering.

Yongguk breathes. The sunlight coming through the windows is his stagelight; the moonlight is his audience.

He strums the first chords of the song with timidness. " _I want to write you song..._ " he sings, relaxing into confidence as the words come out, velvet with solace. " _...One as beautiful as you are sweet._ " He keeps his eyes on his guitar, fearing his muscles will tense and freeze if he looks at Youngjae. " _With just a hint of pain for the feeling that I get when you are gone... I want to write you a song..._ "

Unbeknownst to Yongguk, Youngjae is grinning madly.

 

~♪

 

Youngjae has a godly power, Yongguk is sure. His touches chase away anxiety with warm hands and cool breath. Spells are cast when constellations reflect so deeply in his eyes that it makes those in the sky seem like the mirrored images. If every vein that pokes out from his hands and arms were traced far past where they disappeared under the skin again, Yongguk thinks he would discover the pathways of the universe themselves in roads of rose-coloured blood.

Maybe he's exaggerating, kidding himself with stupid thoughts. He likes them, though—likes to think of Youngjae as some kind of higher being, for the sake of inspiration.

He looks up from his guitar, adjusting his position on the armchair. Youngjae's asleep, curled up on the couch with two blankets on top of him, because he had been complaining that he was cold earlier.

Yongguk puts his guitar to the side of the chair, done with idle strumming, and walks over to Youngjae. Just to press a kiss to his forehead, and smile down at him.

The moonlight streams through, landing on Youngjae so perfectly that Yongguk can't tell if the light is coming in from outside or pouring out from Youngjae.

Though some may argue that it's not, the latter makes sense.

After all, Yongguk is in love with moonlight.

 

~♪

**Author's Note:**

> this was terrible okay BYE 
> 
> (it wasn't proofread)
> 
> but on the bright side, writing this reminded me how much i love Made In The A.M?? blessed


End file.
